


The Endless Cinnament Configuration

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, Original Work, Sci-Fi - Fandom, silly stuff - Fandom
Genre: Add tags as I go, Car Chases, Choking, Comedy, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Dad stuff, Demonic Possession, Drug Use, Fan Service, Father-Son Relationship, Female Bonding, Furry, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Guns, High Heels, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Male Bonding, Miami Vice - Freeform, Multi, Other, Parody, Possession, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay, Samurai, Shooting Guns, Silly, Size Difference, Social Issues, Sorcerers, Swords & Sorcery, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Whipping, Whips, multi-chapter, severe tonal shifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Three warriors from all over time complete numerous quests that have them in very unique situations. Hopefully, the next white encompassing flash is the encompassing flash home.





	1. Cynabytes and Their Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a new multi-chapter series, let me know what you think.

There are no longer days, where I come from no longer matters, all I need is booze and money for booze, which means sometimes I have to work, but jobs are pretty easy to come by, relatively risk-free and have decent pay. Anyone that wants work has to talk to Needleface, a bizarre looking pale man who dresses in baked goods. I'm not kidding, the man wears a coat made out of cinnamon pastries. He sits in the back with his posse, all bearing resemblance to him; Chatterteeth, a creature with no head, just an upper and lower jaw, a large one called Big Boy and finally a female one who they refer to as "Woman". Part of a weird ancient race called the "CynaBytes" They're creeping, but they don't bother you.

It's a fairly quiet night, most of the troublemakers stayed home tonight. I like it when it's quiet, just My drink and I....and my thoughts I guess, come to think of it--

Boom!

Oh my, that was loud, can people not open a door quietly! Hmm, looks like we have two new guests. Leading the charge is a man of Asian descent, dressed in red rags, I can just make out his samurai sword underneath the cloak of rags. Behind him is a tall, muscular woman she has a at least a good two feet on him. She is dressed in clothes I have rarely seen; a hat with an ungodly large rim, wider than those of archers, a button shirt with a bizarre pattern, pants or slacks but they were blue with what appeared to be pockets. Women in pants was not a sight I was used to yet. Her boots were different than the ones I was used to more pointed and with what appears to be snake skin. The woman did not hide her weapons, she had long firearm on her back, one of those wick-less ones and two smaller ones on her hips.

The two came in and sat right at Needleface's table, my table was pretty close and with nothing to do I eavesdrop on them...

 

"Travelers....Welcome, have a seat, have a piece of my Red Velvet cake....Jesus wept...when he tasted this." Said Needleface as slid two plates up to the chairs.

Only the Asian man took a seat, the woman stood beside him, keeping watch. Neither of them took the Red Velvet cake.

"Down to business it is then....that's just more cake for everyone else." He grabbing them away almost offended. 

Wasting no time, the Asian man takes something from his coat something small enough to be concealed in the palm of his hand. He slams his palm on the table and slides something towards Needleface, the object slides so fast that within the blink of an eye it's already in the hands of Needleface. Needleface grabs the object and holds it out for all at the table to see....it's a coin, seems pretty insignificant, but not to Needleface who's face lights up with glee.

"Oh my....You actually got it." He says as the others gather around the coin all equally astounded.

"Chatterteeth, bring me the box...."

Chatterteeth holds out his hand and materializes what appears to be a.....dried up cinnamon roll. He then puts the roll in Needleface's hand. 

"Now, for the next part of your quest." Needleface says as he pops the coin into the cinnamon roll.

"This next step will be extremely difficult, but considering you returned the coin to me, I feel like you should be up to the challenge. I do suggest that to bring an extra person along with you."

"There is no need..." Says the Asian man who finally speaks.

"Very well, when you're ready all you need to do is open the box." Needleface hands the Asian Man the cinnamon roll.

"Good luck!"

 

The Asian man and the tall woman had to the bar for a drink and wouldn't you know it, I'm also within earshot of them.

 

"Two of whatever beer you have on tap!" yells the tall woman in a loud and obnoxious accent.

"We've come this far Mr. Hayabusa, are ya sure you don't want to bring someone else along?"

"I am very sure, Cassie." Says Mr. Hayabusa. "Our teamwork has gotten us this far, I'd rather not jinx it."

"Wouldn't it be nice to have just a little back-up? Who knows what we could face in there."

"Hmmm....true, if this quest is supposed to be more challenging than the previous one....I guess it couldn't hurt....but let them know what they're getting into." Says Mr. Hayabusa.

Cassie smiles, she begins going around to the different tables, she goes to Morgan the sorceress, she declines.....next is Max, the hard drinking warrior dressed in leather and studs....he also declines. Cassie comes over to me now...

"Hey, I hate to bother you, but my friend and I have a job for you, I won't lie, it's going to be dangerous and we might not make it back, but I can assure you the reward is well worth it.

I ask what the reward is.

"According to Needleface, it's whatever our hearts desire."

I can get free booze forever....I tell her I'm in.

The woman is ecstatic. She grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of my chair.

"Oh thank you, you won't regret helping us out, Mister..."

Man this lady is tall, I usually have to stare down at women to talk them, not this one. She calls Mr. Hayabusa over to the table and we all sit and have a drink.

"Interesting arsenal you have." Says Mr. Hayabusa. "Pretty large sword, I see you have bolts for a crossbow as well."

"I also use a bow and arrow, so do you just have that Samurai sword?"

Mr. Hayabusa and Cassie look at each other then back at me.

"Good eye you have there, Mister."

Mr. Hayabusa places the cinnamon roll at the center of the table.

"So....this is the Cinnament Configuration. When we're ready, we open the box and in here is....anything. All realities and outcomes converge here."

"What is the goal here exactly?" I ask.

"Once inside we will become subject to anything and everything, the place we are going to will twist and turn of its own will, once we finish this, we will have whatever our hearts desire. I ask you one last time, Mister...are you in?"

I chug down the last of my ale and slam the mug on the ground, it shatters.

"Hell yeah..."


	2. The Future Is Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is transported to a cyber punk world, where they must destroy the evil corporations!

I recover from from the other night, Mr. Hayabusa and Cassie are waiting for me outside the bar. 

"I hope you're all ready, once we start there's no backing out, stock up on whatever you can." Says Mr. Hayabusa.

"I'm always ready to go, Mr Hayabusa. Just open the damn box."

Mr. Hayabusa smiles and opens the box.

A flash of white and what follows is something...out of this world. Cassie, Mr. Hayabusa and I are transported to world none of us have seen before. Dark, but no moon, lights drown out the stars in the sky, buildings as high as I could see lit by up. That was just what was on the horizon, the three of us were in a less than desirable area it seemed. Markings on buildings, zoned out pedestrians and it smelled like shit...

"Hey Mister where did you get the outfit?" Asked Cassie.

Interesting, not only have my looks changed by so have my companions. Gone was my vast arsenal and replaced by a sword,it resembled mine, but was far less sophisticated. We all were dressed identical black and leather.

"In here reality can change on a whim. Get used to it." Says Mr. Hayabusa. "Now let's figure out why we're here."

As soon as Mr. Hayabusa finishes his sentence, a screen appears in the middle of the sky and the face of a man shows up.

"Good evening and greetings from the Slovak Corporation reminding you that tonight there is a curfew in place and anyone caught out past 9pm is subject to jail time."

Slovak? Never heard of him....

"Something's coming."

Mr. Hayabusa was correct, Something was coming. It was loud and huge, it approached us at great speed, stopping very close to us. Men in black came out of it pointing guns at us. A woman came to greet us after everyone got into position.

"Drop the weapons!" She said. 

We looked at each other and silently agreed that it was the best course of action. 

"Like Well-behaved boys and girls, I love it. I'll go easy on you then." 

The woman was dressed in black like us, but her clothes looked tighter, hair and lips black like an evil sorceress. She didn't seem armed except for the whip she carried, not sure how handy that is in a fight.

She comes up to each of us, she eyes Cassie longer than Hayabusa or I.

"Take them in..."

 

We get to our destination, they force us out of the van and into a building. We're processed and booked.

"Take the men to holding, the woman is to go directly to my interrogation room." Says the woman.

Hayabusa and I sit in a cell with others.

"This quest has already gone south."

"We're right where we want to be, Mister."

"What do you mean, Hayabusa?"

"Getting caught was the plan, if the options are run around aimlessly or get captured, you always get captured." Hayabusa slips out of his handcuffs. "Getting captured always puts you directly on the right track."

Interesting...

"You going to help me out of my cuffs, Hayabusa?"

Hayabusa snaps the chain of my cuffs. An alarm goes off.

*WARNING DEVICE COMPROMISED*

"Get ready, Mister"

The doors open and detention guards begin to flood the room. Hayabusa and I make quick work of them.

Hayabusa and I try and track down the room they took Cassie to. We find a door "Ms. Rita Vess", behind the door we find Cassie, she's tied up to some weird looking contraption. Also inside is the woman who brought us here.

"Help! I'm not sure what this lady wants to do with me!" Yells Cassie.

"Silence!" Screams Rita as she whips Cassie. 

Hayabusa and I go after Rita. She targets Hayabusa with the whip first, he blocks, but the whip latches on to his wrist and she sends him flying into a wall. She's wide open, but as I go to punch her she grabs my wrist flings me into the same wall as Hayabusa.

"She's crazy strong!" Yells Cassie.

"Top of line implants from the Slovak corporation, I'm faster and stronger than you three put together."

Hayabusa and I get back up, I once again go to help Cassie, this time I get caught by the whip, but Hayabusa gets passed and releases Cassie from her restraints. The three of them team up. Rita still has the upper hand, but Hayabusa is able to get the whip from her and starts to strangle her with it. With the help of Cassie and I, Hayabusa was able to incapacitate Rita.

*WARNING HIGH OFFICER RITA VESS COMPROMISED*

Does everything have an alarm?

"Lock that door!' Hayabusa yells. 

Moments after the sealing the door, guards outside can be heard yelling and banging on the door.

"Haybusa, what do we do next?"

Hayabusa is around Rita's desk, like he's looking for something. "Stay calm, I'm checking for something....yes!"

A switch activates a finger print pad. "Bring her here."

We use Rita's hand to escape via a secret exit. Using a bit of stealth and patience we slip by and plan our next move. It isn't long before another message comes from the man in the sky.

"Attention citizens, be on the look out for these three individuals." Our faces are plastered onto the night sky "They have assaulted a high ranking official and are considered armed and dangerous!"

We roam the streets sticking to the shadows, we are approached by a hooded figure. We stand ready.

"Nonono I do not wish to fight! I was ordered to track you down and bring you to my leader, Norad." 

"About time one of you resistance fellers showed up." said Cassie.

"You know of the resistance?"

"There's always a resistance."

 

The hooded man takes us to a secret tunnel entrance, in the cryptic underground of the city lies a vast network. The people here are broken....literally, they're only held to together by what ever they find. The hooded figure brings us face to face with Norad. Norad, much like the people here are made entirely of spare parts.

"Welcome to the resistance, friends." Norad said in a very distorted voice. "Since Slovak has taken over, only the elite may live above while we are driven underground, but tonight I say 'no more', how serendipitous for you to be here, we need you help to take back the surface, do we have your assistance?"

All of nod.

"Excellent, we will make final preparations and then commence with the final operation."

 

The final attack is well underway, the streets are filled with chaos. So much so that Slovak has joined the battle in a large assault mech, using the weapons that Norad got back for us we are able to over power Slovak.

"Thank you friends, with Slovak defeated we can begin re--"

In the blink of an eye, we're somewhere else. A room all white with no doors or walls. We're back as we were before we entered the configuration.

"Oh wow....that was intense!"

"Towards the end there, yeah. The rest was pretty straight forward." Cassie said having seat. "Pretty sure you've been on quests similar?"

"No not really." 

Hayabusa and Cassie both look at me. 

"Are you telling us that that was you're first big quest?" Asked Hayabusa.

"Well yeah..." 

I was getting ready to defend myself from the judgments until.....

"Not too bad....but you're gonna need to step it up, The quest to get here, was ten times harder than the one we just did.

"You got it." 

As I say those words another flash comes out of the box.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Animal Friends Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew is transported to a world where they let their inner animal out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving the story from first person narrative to third. The former narrator (known previously as Mister) will now go by the name Alistair.

The flashing white light dissipates and our heroes are in a bright and colorful new world. Flowers of all types carpet the field with a sky of pure blue.

"Ah, now this is a nice change of pace." Said Alistair taking in the scenery. "What do you say we just take a break and--WOLF!"

"What?" Hayabusa turns to Alistair "BEAR!"

"TALKING WOLF!"

"Damn it, were furries. I'm a frickin' bunny rabbit." Said Cassie as she inspected her new ears.

The three warriors walk through the field of flowers hoping to find civilization. Hayabusa and Alistair get their bearings in there new bodies.

"Get used to this quick, Alistair. I have a feeling we'll be going to through many of these types of transformations."

"At least Cassie is handling the changes just fine."

Cassie hops circles around the two warriors.

"Woo! Come on guys let's get a move on."

"Cassie, save your energy." barked Hayabusa. 

Cassie ceases her hopping and walks with the crew. "Aw shoot, you're no fun, Wolfy."

"What was that?" 

"Nothing."

"Hey Cassie, Hayabusa look!"

Alistair points a ahead to a village on the horizon. They make it to the village, the place is alive with singing and working. 

"Ugh" They all say in unison. 

"There ain't gonna be no singin' is there? I don't do that." 

Three inspect the village, it's inhabited by animals. Hayabusa makes an observation.

"Hmm, the creatures here are a lot different, they're not humanoid like us."

Hayabusa hatches a plan.

"We'll take it slow for now, just stay together, don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything."

Alistair and Cassie nod in agreement. 

Down in the village they walk, everything is fairly normal, Hayabusa and Alistair get looks from the other animals. It doesn't take long for Hayabusa to realize that the village is devoid of wild predators. After walking around for bit they're confronted by a tiny squirrel who speaks.

"Hello strangers and welcome, I hope I don't sound rude, but I'm wondering what your business is here."

Hayabusa takes the lead as always.

"Just passing through..."

"Our apologies, but we don't really have a fondness for wolves and bears hanging around...so we ask that once your business is concluded, that you leave and tell no one of this place."

Hayabusa nods and quietly walks past, Cassie and Alistair follow. The squirrel does not take his eyes off of them.

"Well, that was awkward as hell." says Cassie.

 

Far outside the village, the group makes a camp. Hayabusa sits facing away from camp having not said a word since they left the village. Cassie sits with Alistair.

"Hey Alistair" She says keeping her voice down. "That was pretty messed up, what those jerks said about you and Hayabusa. I would have given them a scare."

"It's better to just leave it for now, I don't know much about Hayabusa, but the way he acted earlier, probably wasn't the first time he's dealt with this issue. Where I'm from, we occasionally get visitors from over seas, some of can be very welcoming and others not so much."

Nightfall arrives Cassie and Alistair turn in for the night, Hayabusa is still sits in his spot, Cassie lies down, her eyes are trained on Hayabusa until she finally falls asleep.

 

Cassie and Alistair awake to the sound of explosions. They both see that the village is now on fire.

"The Hell?" Cassie wakes up first, she grabs her weapons and makes her way quickly to the village.

"Cassie wait up!"

Alistair looks around, but can not find Hayabusa anywhere.

 

Back in the village, Hayabusa is facing Satoshi, The Eater of Souls in a fierce Katana battle.

"Hayabusa, we meet again, now you are truly a lone wolf!" Satoshi laughs. 

Hayabusa ignores him and goes for another strike. Hayabusa in wolf-form is much faster. Satoshi tries to keep Hayabusa off his game by talking, but Hayabusa does not fall for such gimmicks in battle. Cassie arrives, she huddles in the high grass taking aim with her rifle, as she lines up the shot she is attacked on her side.

"Damn!"

Cassie looks to see what attacked her. A bear, but not Alistair, this one was a black bear with scars.

"Sneaky rabbit."

The black bear goes to finish the job, but is also attacked by someone else. 

"Cassie go help Hayabusa, I'll take take of this guy here."

Cassie leaves the two bears to duke it and goes to help Hayabusa.

 

Hayabusa continues going toe-to-toe with Satoshi. Cassie joins the fight.

"Cassie, I'll handle this, just make sure the rest of the villagers make it out."

"You got it."

 

Alistair and the Black Bear continue to fight.

"Just so you know you're fighting the wrong animal. These creatures, here in the village, sure you might save the village and they'll love you for a bit, but it's only a matter of time and then you're cast out."

"I always try to be better and doesn't mean causing harm."

"Fighting me doesn't mean they're on you're side."

"They can change. I know they mean well..."

 

Hayabusa continues his fierce battle with Satoshi while Cassie gets the villagers to safety.

"You're not looking too good, Hayabusa."

"You look as if you're about to collapse, Satoshi."

Both fighters were looking like they were on their last legs. Satoshi, never one to fight fair, secretly removes a small dagger from his vest. Satoshi charges forth for one final attack. Hayabusa stands his ground, ready for anything. Satoshi throws the dagger, Hayabusa catches the dagger with his foot, parries the strike and stabs Satoshi in the neck, killing him.

 

Back to Alistair and the black bear, the fight continues. The two are pretty well-matched.

"This is pointless." says Alistair, letting his guard down.

"You've left yourself open."

"Do whatever you want, I'm not fighting you anymore." Alistair begins to walk away.

The black bear gets ready to back attack him, but hesitates, he let's Alistair walk away, he also does the same.

 

Three converge on the village. 

"So, was that it?" Asks Cassie.

The Squirrel from earlier returns.

"Satoshi has been terrorizing our village for months now and we are grateful that you have helped, but we must ask that you leave us and never return."

Hayabusa leaves without a word, Cassie and Alistair stay behind, Alistair decides to give the squirrel a piece of his mind.

"Listen here, for one reason or another that wolf saved you!"

"True, but the sooner you two leave, the sooner we can resume life as normal."

"Can't believe I'm arguing with a bloody squirrel, do whatever you want."

 

Cassie and Alistair join Hayabusa outside the village. Hayabusa holds the Configuration in his hand, it activates. Everything goes white and it's on to the next adventure.


	4. It's The 80's Man and I'm a Ladies Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the crew is gets in touch with their inner Don Johnson and navigates the world of 1980's Miami, Florida.

Cassie, Hayabusa and Alistair are once again transported to another reality. 

"Strange clothing..." Says Alistair as he looks over his outfit. Alistair and Hayabusa are dressed in really nice pastel-colored three piece suits.

"Aw, Hell no!" The two look at Cassie. Cassie is dressed in a tight, white mini-dress and high heels. Her hair add a few more inches to her stature.

"I feel like one of those dumb, trophy wife bimbos."

Hayabusa and Alistair are busy taking in their surroundings, from the beach that stretches as far as the eye can see to the tall buildings.

"Oh right, I always forget that stuff like this is new for you guys."

A ring can be heard from Alistair's coat pocket. He takes out a massive mobile phone and but has no idea what to do. Cassie walks over and answers the phone.

"Hello!"

A voice on the phone says, "Cassie, put Alistair back on the ok sweetcheeks."

"Sweetcheeks, who you calling sweetcheeks you--"

Hayabusa, takes the phone out of her hands and hands it to Alistair. 

"Yeah uh...who's this?"

"Alistair, it's Chief Polowski, you get hit on the head or something? You and Hayabusa we're following the Escobar drug case, anyways I'm sending a squad car your way. Call me later."

"Hmm, it seems that the quests are beginning to find us now." Says Hayabusa. 

A squad car rolls up right beside them, another detective rushes out.

"You guys better book it, Escobar is planning to leave the dock in 10 minutes!"

Hayabusa and Alistair stare at the car and do nothing, Cassie takes charge.

"Guess I'm driving..."

"But..."

"But what, just give me the keys pencil-neck. These two have never seen a car!"

Cassie snatches the keys out of his hand, Hayabusa and Alistair follow. Cassie starts the car and kicks off her heels.

"Have no idea how women can drive in these. Put on your seatbelts."

"Seatbelts?" Says Alistair.

Cassie puts the pedal to the medal. Alistair and Hayabusa hang on to whatever they can as Cassie flies down the street at top speed, weaving in and out off both lanes. The men sit silently....terrified. 

They make it to the dock with a minute to spare, but the Escobar has just left the dock. Cassie eyes a makeshift ramp.

"Hang on."

Cassie builds speed puts the pedal to the metal for the ramp. Car flies through the air and lands directly in the rear of Escobar's massive Yacht. 

"I hope I never ride in one of these again."

On the top part of the Yacht, Escobar and his men greet them.

"Well, if it isn't Vice Squad, I admire the way you crash cars into things." 

Escobar looks at Cassie.

"Mmmm, waste the guys, keep the girl."

Hayabusa and Alistair go for there weapons, instead of their usual arsenal they're armed with pistols. Hayabusa and Alistair throw their pistols hard enough to knock out two of the men.

"What the Hell?" Says Cassie. "You could have just given them to me!"

Hayabusa and Alistair shrug, Both of them charge at Escobar's men taking them down one with Hayabusa Knocking them out and Alistair throwing them off the boat.

"Hey, you didn't save any for me!"

"You drove, so I felt it was on us to take them out." Says Alistair.

"You know what?...I appreciate that....I really do..."

Escobar appears before them once again. Holding a briefcase.

"You took out my goons!"

"You and your drugs are coming with us Escobar!" Yells Alistair.

"I think not...."

Escobar opens the suitcase and pulls out a flaming sword!

"Interesting...." says Cassie.

"Surprised? I've been keeping this for times just like these, I found this flaming sword in my travels and I think it's time I tried it out on fools."

Escobar points the sword in Hayabusa's direction, flaming projectiles shoot from the tip, Hayabusa's quick reflexes allow him to escape Danger. Escobar is easily overpowered by Alistair and relieved of his Flaming sword.

"Curse you, Vice Squad! You leave me no other option!"

Escobar takes a small locket from his coat pocket and chants a language unknown from everyone on the the boat. The skies begin to darken, Escobar's eyes glow green.

"Ha! I know Escobar was weak!"

"ok, what the hell is going on?" Asks Cassie.

"My apologies, My name is Abaddon and I've been trapped in that trinket for years, I was slowing, but surely convincing him to let me out. Thanks to you three he finally gave in and now I shall you this vessel to take over the world!"

Alistair looks at the newly acquired sword in his hand and shoots a flame shot at Abaddon. The shot phases him a little.

"Dick!" 

Abaddon force pushes Alistair off the boat.

"What about you two?"

Cassie and Hayabusa just stand there, very still.

"Good, now I'm to continue doing evil things!"

Abaddon flies away laughing.

 

Back at the station; Alistair, Cassie and Hayabusa are in Chief Polowski's office being chewed out.

"I can't believe it! You three were to go down to the docks and arrest Escobar, so what do you do? Reckless driving, property damage, releasing an ancient evil! You three are hereby suspended! Magic Squad will tackle the remainder of your case."

The three of them sit there and stare in a confused and exhausted manner.

"You heard me, Get out of here!"

Outside in the lobby the three discuss their next course of action, the silent Hayabusa speaks.

"I gave no idea what is going on here."

Cassie is the next one to speak.

"Everything seemed pretty straight forward, the flaming sword should have been a sign and then the evil sorcerer pretty much sealed it there. Also, what the hell is magic squad?"

"It seems that further we progress into the quest the more time and space bends. This sword seems very out of place here that's for certain." Says Alistair.

Hayabusa looks at the Cinnament Configuration.

"It seems that we still have unfinished business."

"But what are we going to do? We just got suspended.

Cassie recalls something.

"Wait a second, I've seen this....yes. In these kinds of shows the heroes are always suspended, but carry on with the case anyway."

Hayabusa and Alistair just look at her like she was just talking gibberish.

"Look...we still have to complete this no matter what."

Outside the building, the trio hash out a plan. Cassie grabbed a new set of clothes on the way out.

"It's nice that they have pastel suits lying around the office, having my boobs out on display was making me uncomfortable. Anyways, we need to figure out a way to track down where this Abaddon went."

"Look!!" Alistair points towards the beach. An evil floating castle resides just off-shore.

"Well, I guess he didn't want to look around too much, cool. We know where he is, but how do we get there?"

Hayabusa chimes in. "We steal Escobar's boat from the shipyard, I took the key on the way out."

"Awesome, then let's not waste anymore time!"

 

The trio manage to take the boat to the the evil castle, it's completely unguarded as they make their way to the main room. In the main room, Abaddon is at his desk planning his next move.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? You know what, I shouldn't get mad, it's all my fault, I could have done a better job hiding this place, but I was in a bit of a rush."

"Oh shut up!" Says Cassie firing off a few rounds from her pistol.

"Bullets....how cute..."

"Take this!" Yells Alistair as he fires a shot from the flaming sword.

"Ouch! Dick move!" 

Abaddon is hurt, but uses a mighty force push to knock everyone back.

"Enough of this; first I'm going to murder you...wait first I'll make you my zombie henchman slaves. With all of you under my spell, I'll begin slowly taking over the planet one by one--AH!"

In the middle of the monologue Alistair threw the flaming sword and it pierces the heart of Abaddon.

"But...I pushed you guys back?"

"Yeah that didn't do much..."

"Curses..."

Abaddon faints, Escobar's eyes go back to there normal color.

"What the hell happened? Where am I? Asks Escobar.

"You're coming with us, Escobar!" Alistair says as knocks him out with a punch to the face.

 

Back at the Police station, Chief Polowski congratulates the team.

"I don't know how you boys pulled it off, but you did it! We have enough evidence to put him away for good; Drug smuggling, murder and housing an ancient evil sorcerer."

Hayabusa takes out the Cinnament Configuration.

"It's activating..."

"So...was there a lesson to be learned here?" Asked Cassie.

"Not sure, but I'm sure we all had though, right?"

They all nod in agreement as the white flash consumes them.


	5. Zack is Dad (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their biggest adventure yet, The Crew has their genders swapped! What is the true purpose of this mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the characters change sex I still refer to them with original pronouns and names. Reason being that they still identify as their original gender and are handling this in a level-headed manner.

As the crew's sight returns to them they begin to get a lay of the land.

"Some kind of forest..."

"Wait, who said that?"

"It was me, who are you?"

Alistair looks and see's that something isn't right. First thing he notices is his new boobs. 

"This isn't my body!" yells Alistair. "What the Hell am I wearing? Is this some kind of armor? What will this even protect?"

Alistair looks over his new armor; a metal bikini top that was more useful for showing cleavage than protecting, a loincloth that just barely covers his crotch with thigh-high highheel boots. He looks to see what fate has befallen his crew.

"Cassie?"

"Yo." says Cassie in a much gruffer voice. 

Alistair sees that Cassie has been changed as well, instead of seeing eye to eye as they're accustomed to she was now almost twice his height, and even more muscled out. Decked out in some more practical armor to boot.

"What the heck happened, Alistair? Did we switch bodies?"

"ahem..."

Alistair and Cassie look in the direction of the sound. It appears that Hayabusa was also affected by the current situation. Hayabusa was now a lovely Asian Woman, in a red qipao with a cleavage window, red pantyhose and red heels as well as a sword.

"It appears our genders have been switched." Hayabusa says checking out his own chest. "For some reason, the fates deemed it necessary that Cassie was well prepared for the mission....I mean, I have no idea what the hell I'm wearing."

"I look like a trollop in this thing!" Yells Alistair.

"Oh hush, you two look great. This should be a lot of fun."

 

The crew makes their way through the forest, it seems endless.

"Wait." Says Hayabusa.

Cassie and Alistair stop, they wait for instructions, when Hayabusa gives a command it's better to follow it.

"Cassie, I hate to ask this, but...could you please carry me..."

Cassie is confused at first.

"What's wrong, Hayabusa?"

"I can't walk in these, I would typically go barefoot without a fuss, but these are not my normal feet."

"Sure, I got you."

Cassie tries to hold Hayabusa in a way that isn't demeaning, but they give up and decide on a princess carry.

"You're light as a feather. How about you Alistair?"

"No thank you, I can handle it just fine."

"Come to think of it, you do know how to walk those heels pretty well."

"Maybe this isn't my first rodeo..."

 

It begins to get dark and they're still in the forest.

"It'll be pitch black in no time, maybe we should stop." Says Cassie.

Before anyone could say anything a large creature pounces at Cassie. Hayabusa, still in Cassie's arms slashes at the creature with his sword and drives it back.

"You can put me down now, Cassie."

"Thanks for the save."

"Stay back!" A loud manly voice shouts from within the forest. An older man, much more muscular and taller than Cassie currently is. "I've been hunting this creature all day."

The crew do what they're told while the old man battles the beast. The beast is something the crew has never seen before, large and shaped like a tiger, but covered in shadows with glowing red eyes. The old man overpowers it easily and snaps its neck. He lugs the dead creature over his shoulder.

"You three should follow me to camp, it'll be safer there." He said in an accent that was more southern united states.

The crew follow the old man through the forest.

"The name's Zachariah, you can just call me Zack."

"I'm Cassie."

"Unusual name for a man, but who am I to judge."

"It's short...for Cassidy."

"Nah, Cassie is fine. What about you ladies?"

Alistair and Hayabusa think for a second.

"My name is....Alice."

"And I'm...Ada."

"Huh, not sure why there's a pause before you say your name, but you ladies are probably exhausted."

Zack and the crew reach the the camp, Alistair and Hayabusa are ready to fall asleep.

"You girls look tired, you two use my tent, Cassie and I will set up another tent."

"I'm beat." Yawns Alistair.

"I too need to lie down." Says Hayabusa, the guys waste very little time hitting the hay.

 

Cassie and Zack stay up and get a fire going.

"Cassie, go ahead and get a fire going."

"Yeah..."

Cassie has never actually started a fire with just stones, but she decides to give it go.

"Son, what are you doing!"

"Look Zack...I've never tried doing this before, I'm sorry."

"Haha, do not apologize, I will show you."

Zack gets a fire going in no time.

"The trick is to be patient and focused."

"Thanks sir."

"Don't mention it. Now you can go to sleep whenever, I'll keep watch."

"Actually sir, I'm not that tired."

"Excellent, then we shall pass the time with some conversation. Where are you from, boy?"

"Oh uh...really far like almost a different time period."

"What did you do down there."

"Not much, I took care of myself the best I could, my mom passed when I was young, my dad was so busy with my brothers that we didn't talk much."

"My apologies, I wasn't trying to pry."

"It's fine, Zack. We're just making conversation. What about you? Do you live here in the woods?"

"I do, unfortunately war in my homeland has driven my people out. Even after the war, there's no home to go back to."

"That sucks..."

"It does indeed suck. The war took my wife and daughter, it was just me and my son until he sacrificed himself to end the war....My apologies I didn't mean to spill so much. Forest life gets lonely."

Cassie begins to cry, but tries to hide it, "No not at all..."

"You crying?"

"Oh uh no....just uh yawning...." says Cassie trying to cover her face.

"Don't lie to me..."

"Fine...I was crying....guess you're going to call me a wuss now."

"Not at all...It's good to cry! Let it out, my boy!"

Cassie smiles and lets the tears flow.

"Crying is good, it's unhealthy to keep it bottled up. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Cassie starts to laugh a bit.

"Ok, I'm gonna call it for tonight."

"Get your rest then, young man."

 

It's the early morning, Cassie didn't sleep much, but she still wasn't tired. She leaves the tent, Zack is already awake and gathering supplies.

"Ah Cassie! I expected to women to be up before you."

"Damn those guys are still asleep." Cassie says in her head.

"Since you're up would you like to accompany me to the lake, gonna be fishing."

Cassie was very excited.

"Sounds cool." Cassie says nodding her head trying to play it cool.

 

Cassie and Zack walk through the forest.

"Ever been fishing?"

"Once, but it was by myself and I wasn't too good at it."

"Well I'm going to show you how to fish, lad! By the time we're done, you'll be a natural!"

 

Back at the campsite, Alistair and Hayabusa are awake inside the tent laying next each other.

"So how are you holding up, Hayabusa?"

"Managing...this body has it's advantages, but it's still too new for me."

"I'm kinda digging it actually." Says Alistair stretching his arms out to take a look at them. "This new body is kind of like a vacation. This might sound weird, but I kinda don't care how long we're here."

"Alistair, I have a request."

"Sure."

"Feel free to say no and..."

"Just tell me, Hayabusa."

Hayabusa whispers something into Alistair ear.

"Oh my....Hayabusa..." Chuckles Alistair

"Fine...forget I asked.'"

"Well now hang on there....I didn't say no...."

Hayabusa and Alistair smile at each other.

 

We go back to Zack and Cassie.

"The trick to fishing is being silent, staying still and patience, always patience."

Zack notices Cassie's arms shaking. "Everything alright, lad?"

"I just have a hard time staying still is all, I'm so used to moving fast y'know...all the time."

Zack smiles and places his hand on Cassie's shoulder. "I respect that, I really do, but you can't rush through life all the time. Sometimes you gotta slow down or before ya know it, you're on your death bed. Right now you have all the time you need, go an and have a seat."

Zack and Cassie have a seat on a nearby log. Cassie places the fishing rod at her side. The two sit quietly taking the sounds of the forest and nearby river.

"That's it, take it all in....you have all the time you need."

Cassie picks up the fishing rod, Zack supervises making sure everything goes right, Cassie's heart jumps as the rod starts to get away from her. She begins to reel it back.

"Don't pull back with to much force, it'll snap the line....Let it tire itself first."

After a minute or so, Cassie reels it in, not big fish, but definitely not a tiny one. Zack inspects it, Cassie is nervous about whether he'll approve...

"Boy, ya done good. Proud of ya."

"Thank you." Says Cassie as she goes in for a hug that takes Zack by surprise.

"Wasn't expecting that, but what the heck....never a bad time for a hug!"

Zack hugs back, Cassie feels crushed by Zack's enormous arms, but she does not care.

 

Back at the campsite, Hayabusa and Alistair lay together in the tent. Both of them very exhausted and sweaty. They are both smoking weed.

"Wow....that was something...." says Alistair.

"I think I like this too much...in all this time I haven't been able to sit down and smoke this...." Says Hayabusa resting his head on Alistair's stomach. "Wait...I hear something."

Hayabusa goes to the front of the tent and peeks out, he sees a group of three men wondering the campsite.

"What is it, Hayabusa?" Alistair gets up next to him.

"Three men, Haven't seen them anywhere. We'll have to take care of them."

Hayabusa grabs his sword and exits the tent, Alistair stops him.

"Hayabusa...you're naked."

"I'm not going to try and figure out that dress."

Hayabusa takes his sword and faces up the first camp intruder. He turns to see Hayabusa naked...a creepy smile appears on his face.

"Hey little honey...you lost."

He get closer to Hayabusa.

"Why don't we just put the sword down and we can just--uh!"

Hayabusa fatally stabs the man in the stomach, his blood gushes out all over Hayabusa.

Hayabusa sets his sights on the other two men who try and run, Hayabusa catches up on one of them quickly and stabs them in the neck. The other is about to get away but is shot in the back of the neck by an arrow from Alistair, Alistair also had no time to figure out his outfit. Around this time Zack and Cassie come back from fishing.

"Well, you ladies managed alright by yourselves and here I was worried....that'll teach me." Says Zack walking over one of the dead bodies.

"Why are you two naked?"

Covered almost head to toe in blood, Hayabusa turns to Cassie. "Alistair and I tried some things."

"Oh...I hope you two had fun, then.....is that weed?"

"You two ladies go wash up, while Cassie and I gut these fish."

Alistair and Hayabusa gather up up their clothes and head to the small creek, not too far.

"Hmm, those two got pretty close..." Cassie says to herself.

Zack grabs a fish and a knife.

"I hope I don't have to explain this part to you."

Cassie takes out a knife and they begin to gut their catch.

"Cassie, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly do you do?"

"My friends and I just go around and taking on whatever job we can to get by."

"Getting by, I did that in my younger years. Any plans to settle down with a good woman...or man....I don't judge..."

Cassie smiles.

"I haven't really thought about it much, I guess."

"If I got to spend my younger years, doing odd jobs with pretty girls, I probably wouldn't think about it much either."

Zack and Cassie both laugh.

"Well, I eventually wanna settle down, find me a good woman."

"One of your companions?"

"Oh no...we're all just friends."

Zack grabs a flask from his vest and takes a drink. He hands to flask to Cassie who takes a drink, a drink that knocks the wind out of her.

"Whoa!"

"Not bad, right. I used to make this kind of stuff with my boy. He passed right in the middle of making the one you just drank. I made it my mission to finish it and I feel like he would have wanted me to share it with you."

Cassie starts to cry a bit.

"Yeah, I know me and my son shared a lot, but this was the one we worked on together and It's a goddamn shame he never got to try it. Life just doesn't care what you have going on..."

Tears begin to roll down Zack's eyes. Cassie takes another drink from the flask and passes it back.

"Yeah, my dad would have been lucky to have me, but I wasn't as important to him as my brothers."

"If you don't mind me saying, you're dad sounds like a real asshole, kid." Says Zack and he throws his head back and passes.

"Yeah, but he was my dad, he had his plans for me, but I had my own plans and he just wasn't prepared for it."

"Any father would have been lucky to have you for a son... and anyone that thinks otherwise is a real asshole, kid."

Cassie can barley keep her head up, but she smiles. "Boy this stuff is strong."

"Ok that's enough for you." Says Zack as he takes the flask away from Zack.

Both of them stand up, but Cassie struggles trying to move.

"I got you, lad." Zack holds on to Cassie to keep her from falling. Alistair and Hayabusa get back from the creek.

"Welcome back, Ladies. I apologize for our state, we were just sharing a drink." Zack sets Cassie down. "I'm going to fetch some water, excuse me."

Cassie takes a seat on the ground feeling drunker than she ever has in her life.

"Damn Hayabusa...you make a pretty sexy lady...you too, Alistair....you two should drop by my tent later tonight."

"Sober up, Cassie." Says Alistair as he and Hayabusa walk away into their own tent.

"Damn...I gotta piss..."

 

Cassie is a little ways out of camp. "This should be easy, just whip it out and---oh...oh man this so much easier....I wonder if I have a big dick..."

 

Cassie arrives back at camp. Zack is waiting with some water.

"Drink up Kid, dehydration can be your death out here."

"Fuck...can I just pass out."

"Boy! Drink!"

Cassie takes the jug and spills it all into her mouth, she takes in too much and spills all over her.

"That's good water, always make sure to stay hydrated, son."

 

Later that night when Cassie finally sobers up, Zack is getting dinner ready and the crew gather and discuss things.

"Feels like we haven't spoke in a while." Says Cassie having a seat next to the guys. Hayabusa and Alistair both chuckle.

"Not sure, how you're feeling right now Cassie, but I'm still down if you are..." says Alistair

"Down for what?"

Hayabusa and and Alistair begin to giggle.

"Oh man, I was pretty hammered...

"You seem to be enjoying yourself with Zack."

"Oh man, I'm having the boyhood of my life, Zack is the dead I pretty much never had."

Hayabusa decides to get down to business for a bit.

"I know we're all having fun, but we have to find out how to move on from here it's been two days and we haven't had much."

"Maybe this isn't a mission we can complete." Says Alistair, " What if we just move on when we're ready?"

Cassie chimes in.

"Maybe we just don't want to leave....I've been having a great time here."

Alistair and Hayabusa both nod.

"Alistair and I have also been getting to know each other in ways we never could have before."

Cassie is taken a back by the comment.

"Oh...so earlier when you said you "tried some things" you actually..."

Both men silently nod.

"Oh wow, I always had you two pegged for straight-laced manly men."

"Hardly." Says Alistair, "I never really fell into that category, I've always been rather fluid in that aspect."

Hayabusa also has a reason.

"I've been trained to adapt to any situation, but I didn't want to pass up a rather unique opportunity."

The three sit for a moment until Cassie asks a rather interesting question.

"So would you guys be down for...all of us to..."

Alistair smiles while Hayabusa just nods.

 

Cassie goes to Zack sitting by the fire.

"Hey Zack, my friends and I were going to turn in early if that's ok with you."

"Of course it's ok, I can watch the camp all by myself. Want me to wake you up in morning for fishing?"

"Sounds great, but ah...make sure to knock first."

"Knock fir--Ah I get it..."

 

Cassie, Hayabusa and Alistair are in the tent completely nude.

"Wow Cassie you're huge..."

"oh...ah..."

"Oh sorry, I meant to say you're almost too big for the tent, Hayabusa and I usually have a lot more room in here."

"So should I just lie on my back then what?"

"We'll just play it by ear."

 

The next morning, Cassie awakes after a very enlightening night. Hayabusa and Alistair have cuddled up on each side of her resting their heads on her bare chest. She carefully moves them aside so she can get up. Cassie exits the tent, it's the morning....Zack must of not wanted to bother her and went fishing alone. Cassie gets dressed and takes a quick stroll down to the river, still no sign of Zack. Back at the campsite, Alistair and Hayabusa are dressed and waiting around.

"Did you two see Zack at all?"

"He was down by the river?" asks Alistair.

Cassie shakes her head.

Hayabusa looks all over and notices multiple footprints.

"Something happened her last night."

Hayabusa follows a trail that leads him to a dense forest.

"Judging by the state of everything, Zack left willingly, no signs of a fight."

Only one thought goes through Cassie's head.

"Damn it Zack, you better be ok."

The three gather everything up and begin the mission.

To Be Continued...


	6. Zack is Dad (Part Two)

It's a crowded bar, many a species congregate from the docile to the aggressive, barmaids put up with a lot, but it's nothing they can't handle. A place off in the corner almost unnoticed and quiet like it's in its own world...

"You have a lot of nerve pulling what you pulled back there, Corvo." Says Zack.

_Flashblack to the campsite last night_

Zack sits by the campfire, Cassie, Hayabusa and Alistair fell asleep a while ago. Zack's sharp hearing picks up activity from all over. Countless mercs emerge from the trees and forests. Zack takes his fighting stance.

"Stop!" yells a voice. The crowd makes way for a man to move through. "Stand down, if this man wanted to you would all be dead."

"Corvo...you have two seconds to tell me why you're here."

"I'll cut right to it then....your son is alive, Zack."

Zack is furious. "Tommy is dead, you saw to that."

"Ever since that day, I've been doing all I can to make it up to you, but now that time has come. Follow me Zack and I'll show you what I mean."

"Absolutely not."

"Just give me a chance, come with me, hear me out and if you find anything fishy, you can kill me."

Zack thinks for a minute and relaxes his stance. "Fine, but you lead the way, I don't want anyone behind me..."

 

_end flashback_

 

"Trust me Zack, you'll see I'm telling the truth." Says Corvo. "You know, I never wanted this for Tommy."

"No you wanted me for your war and instead you go behind my back and enlist Tommy."

"Tommy was old enough to make his own decisions..."

Zack reaches across the table and grabs Corvo by the collar.

"You son of a bitch, he just turned 18, he didn't know anything about your godforsaken war. He died for you...all for nothing."

Zack throws Corvo back into his seat.

"War would have went a lot smoother with you there."

"You want me to twist your off your pencil neck? Waste no more of time and show me what you have to show me."

 

The crew arrive in town, it has a very 1500's bustling village vibe to it. Cassie walks freely while Hayabusa and Alistair catch eyes.

"Are they staring at us?" says Alistair as he looks around.

"Just you two... you're outfits probably make you guys look like...'ladies of the night'."

"You must find a change of clothes, we don't want to attract attention here."

"Aw..." Says Alistair. "I kinda like this look...not very protective, but freeing."

 

The three walk into a blacksmith. As expected, a blacksmith with a very large beard is working on some armor, he stops to greet the crew, but noticing the Hayabusa and Alistair.

"Well hello there, ladies...anything I can do for ya!"

Alistair decides to talk to him.

"Hello there, hun. My friend and I were looking for a new set of armor, as you can see we're not well protected."

"Just you and the other girl? What about the lad?"

"He's fine, doesn't even need the armor with abs like those."

"Hmm...I think I can come up with something, custom armor doesn't come cheap."

Alistair puts on a cute pout-y face.

"The thing is our money was taken and we have to do this job, we'll promise to pay you after."

"Sorry darling, that's how I work."

Alistair turns it up. "Is there anything else besides money, you would be interested in." He says running his fingers down his chest.

The blacksmith recognizes the desperation. "Fine, I'll get you the armor, but I must ask you to do something for me."

The crew is all ears.

"Down at the shipyard there's something for me, scrolls for armor that no one has been able to replicate, one of them is based on eastern design. I paid quite a bit of money to get them here, but I haven't had time to go down to the shipyard. You deliver them to me and you got that armor. I'll even make one for the big man back there." He says pointing to Cassie.

"You have a deal." Says Alistair.

Alistair and the blacksmith shake hands, his grip almost crushes his hand.

 

Zack and Corvo arrive that the old headquarters.

"Almost there, Zack." 

Zack contemplates just killing Corvo, but he's come this far.

Corvo pulls a lever that leads to a secret basement, the two descend the steps. To a laboratory, the laboratory likes strange...modern...no futuristic.

"What is all this?"

"It was a gift, Zack. A man in strange clothes built this for me and told me I could build an army using everything here. Those men from earlier, they were created like that."

"An army, huh..."

"Oh Zack, you never understood...our population is growing, we need to expand outward and across the sea."

"I agree, just without the murdering."

"We can't afford to wait and talk, time is drawing near I'll get what I want, by any means necessary."

"I didn't want to keep talking about this, show me my son."

"Very well, I told you before I was given this lab to by a strange man. I created the men you saw earlier, but after spending more time with this stuff, I wanted to try and create something a little more complex and so..."

Corvo presses a button on the keyboard.

"...there he is..."

A giant tube appears filled with green fluid, inside that fluid is a person, Tommy.

"Tommy!" Yells Zack as he runs up to the tube.

"I made a few adjustments, I made the age he would have been today...making him 23."

"OPEN IT!"

"Calm down, I was doing that."

Corvo opens the tube, Tommy falls out and into Zack's arms. Tommy opens his eyes.

"Hey dad..." Tommy passes out again.

Tommy lays in bed while Zack and Corvo talk.

"Corvo, earlier you said you made 'adjustments' what do you mean?"

"That boy there isn't exactly Tommy."

"What do you mean, explain or--"

"Calm down, that Tommy is a copy of your son. I took pieces of Tommy's remains and created this."

"So my boy is dead..."

"That Tommy is an exact copy of your son, even has all his memories up until his death."

"If that's the case, you are no longer needed..."

Zack walks towards Corvo.

"Wait! If you kill me, he dies."

Zack stops. "What do you mean?"

Corvo pulls out a small device. "With the press of a button that copy will turn to dust."

"I knew I couldn't trust you."

"The deal is simple, you join me in my mission and when you're done, Tommy is yours and you two can go and live out the remaining days wherever you wish..."

Zack has no choice. "Fine..."

 

Down at the docks the crew ask around, for the items that the blacksmith requested. A man tells them to go to the dock captain. The dock captain's shed is like a little kiosk. 

Alistair walks up. "We're here for a few items, a couple scrolls that arrived days ago."

"Sorry M'lady...but with out the voucher. These scrolls stay here.

Alistair hands over the voucher.

"Ah, this checks out. My my apologies miss, but but many people have been trying to get there hands on this."

The crew takes the scrolls, before they leave, they're confronted by a band of thieves, ten of them to be precise.

"Hand over the scrolls." Barked one of them.

"There's nothing for you in these." Says Alistair.

"We got word that those scrolls fetch a rather high price."

"Well too bad they ain't for you, Pal." Says Cassie as she steps up behind Alistair.

"Kill the man, save the girls though, I have other plans for them.

Everybody gets ready to fight.

"Hayabusa and I will take care of this Cassie."

"Oh heck no, I wanna take these guys, I haven't been able to do any fighting since we got here and I want to try out this body on some fuckboy thieves."

Hayabusa and Alistair stand down. "All yours then, let us know if you want help."

Cassie smiles and cracks her knuckles.

Cassie runs head on in the the group of thieves, Hayabusa and Alistair stand by, but they are not needed as Cassie flings each and every one of them into the water.

"That felt great! Was that all of them? I could have have sworn..."

"Cassie...hon...calm down that's just the testosterone and adrenaline..." Says Alistair as he and Hayabusa come to Cassie's side.

"That was awesome, is this what it's like for you guys all the time?" 

Hayabusa and Alistair remain quiet.

"Let's just get back to the blacksmith."

Back the blacksmith, the crew hands over the plans.

"Ah, thank you very much, you didn't run into any trouble did you?"

Hayabusa speaks, "There were thieves that tried to take those."

The Blacksmith is surprised, "Really? My apologies, it was not my intention to put you in peril. I'll make the armor for you ladies and even make something special for the lad, free of charge."

The Blacksmith closes the shop. "I'll have to close up for a day to work on this, feel free to stay here while I work on this."

That night the Blacksmith works while the crew talks about what to do next.

 

Back at Corvo's compound, Zack works up the courage to talk to his son.

Tommy sits on his bed reading, he sees Zack.

"Tommy...can I come in?"

Tommy nods, Zack pulls up a chair.

"Tommy, is it really you?"

"I mean...I guess it's about as me as I can get. Corvo told me I was a copy with all the memories, but it still feels strange. I've never actually lived, just a replacement. It doesn't matter how much I know, I will never be the son you knew."

Zack gets up off the chair and sits next to Tommy. "Maybe, it's time to start over then."

"I would love to, but Corvo told me that I must do what he says or he'll terminate me."

"You leave that piece of shit to me, in the meantime I'll leave you be."

Zack leaves the room, he closes his eyes as tears begin to flow out of it.

"God damn you, Corvo. I will kill you...."

 

The Blacksmith finishes his armor for Alistair and Hayabusa and gives it to them. They both suit up. Alistair's new armor is far more practical fulling covering the body with sacrificing too much speed.

"That armor is tough, but don't rely on it lasting if you plan on taking multiple blows, be nimble."

Hayabusa tries on his armor, his armor is much more built for speed and mobility. There isn't much armor on him, but a bodysuit covers up the bare parts.

"That was built for you speedy and stealthy ladies in mind, even has a hood. Oh and I didn't forget you young man."

The Blacksmith hands Cassie a large bastard sword almost as tall as she is. "Here you go, whatever you find on your journey whether it be bandits or dragons as big as castles, will cut it."

Cassie looks at the sword wondering how she'll even be able to wield it. She grabs the sword, she has no problem lifting or using it. The boys look on in jealousy.

"Ha, y'all just mad because you know that you wouldn't be able to lift this thing even in your old bodies."

"Unwieldy and garish looking." Says Alistair as he turns his attention else where, Hayabusa does the same.

"Such an unrefined weapon, anyway."

The crew leave the Blacksmith and continue the search for Zack.

Back at the Corvo compound, Zack and Corvo talk about the upcoming invasion.

"The first few attacks should be easy, but we need to move quick."

"What do you mean?"

"This laboratory is capable of many things, Zack. When the man granted me the knowledge I learned about 'genetic enhancements'. I've taken 20 of my men and modified their DNA and made them 10 times stronger than the normal man. With this we disguise ourselves as travelers and get the jump on them. No one is going to expect an invasion from a small travelers ship."

Zack is dusgusted.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"You will lead these men and train them."

Zack can't take anymore.

"I will NOT! I came here to see my son and now we will be leaving."

Zack walks away, Corvo does not take no for the answer and shoots Zack in the back of the neck with a tranquilizer dart. Zack tries to fight the chemicals in his system.

"With this equipment I'm hundreds of years more advanced than anyone. Our people will take over the world and it will only be us."

Two of Corvos men carry Zack away.

 

Zack wakes up in cell, He's immediately on his feet. He hears another voice in the cell.

"Hey dad."

Zack turns to see Tommy.

"He through me in here as well after I tried sabotaging his plan."

Zack is confused.

"He didn't terminate you?"

"I managed to destroy it, once he found out he threw me in here. I found out about his plan to seize other nations and I tried to stop it."

Zack smiles and runs over to Tommy to give him a hug. "My boy!"

"I've thought a lot about that and I don't think I deserve to be your son."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like we talked about earlier. All I really am is a husk made to look like your son with all his memories."

Zack sighs...

"Look boy, being a family doesn't mean you have be blood related. Anyone and anything can be a family. I met a nice young lad and his two lady friends they were a family, we got to know each other and now we're a family. You may not feel that way, but the fact the you knew that all this was wrong means you are without a doubt my son and I don't give a damn how it's packaged up."

"Thanks dad...I needed that...."

"My boy!"

The two share a strong hug.

"What do we do now, Dad?"

"We sit. wait and hope for a miracle."

Alistair, Hayabusa and Cassie talk to people around town, Cassie talks a man who has seen a man fitting Zack's description, but wants something in exchange. Hayabusa decides to try something. Hayabusa puts on a sad face...

"Oh please, we're just trying to find our granddad...."

The man immediately gives in. "Please, I shall not see your beautiful face covered in tears. The man you seek was headed towards the ocean."

Hayabusa thanks him and they make their way.

"You guys are really good at getting men to do what you want." Says Cassie.

Hayabusa recalls the many times he had to use words to get Cassie and he out of a sticky situation.

"That's because no matter what gender you are you act like a brute, How often have I had to talk our way out of things before, Cassie?" 

"Hey!"

"Besides when you look like me, men will do practically anything..." Hayabusa says with a wink.

 

The pair get to the shore and see a castle, they go inside and see it empty on the inside. Hayabusa notices some faint foot prints leading to a wall. Using his sword he prys open the wall to the hidden room. The room has a much different interior than the castle itself, something more sleek and futuristic.

"Interesting."

 

Back to Zack and Tommy in their cell. The monitor in the cell shows Corvo's face.

"Hello you two, it's a shame you can't see reason, but I have ways of getting you on my side, in the meantime, my army and I are prepping for the invasion. By the time I get back you'll have no choice but to take my side."

"What does he mean by that?" asks Tommy.

Gas fills the room, Zack and Tommy hold their breathe as long as they can, but succumb to the gas.

Zack and Tommy wake up in a room, they're strapped to tables, two men are prepping a syringe for both of them, before they can deliver it....the crew comes in and saves them. Hayabusa takes out the guards and scientists, Cassie frees Zack, "Zack, you're ok!"

"I am and I'm sorry for leaving you abruptly."

"We're just glad you're ok."

Alistair frees Tommy.

"Thanks, Pretty lady."

Alistair blushes.

"Thanks."

"Cassie, it's good to see you and the ladies again, but we must stop Corvo from shipping out. He's going to try and take over the world with genetically enhanced soldiers."

"What else is new..."

Zack leads the way out of the facility, Cassie guards the rear, Tommy stays close to Alistair staring at him any chance he gets.

"Tommy! You come with me, I need to to talk with you."

Zack and Tommy converse at the front. Cassie whispers something to Alistair.

"Hey, I think Tommy has the hots for you."

Alistair just smiles and whips his blonde hair. "Why wouldn't he."

 

"Tommy, I need you to sit this out."

"What NO! I can fight."

"I know, but I just got you back and I'm not losing you again."

"You need my help!"

"Damn it, I'm not taking that risk!"

The crew hears all of this, Cassie tries something.

"Hey kid." says Cassie in oddly deep voice. Hayabusa and Alistair silently chuckle.

Tommy turns and sees Cassie.

"Can we talk?"

Cassie and Tommy talk on the way to where Corvo is. Cassie continues to talk in that deeper voice.

"Look kid, I know you have the skills, but I think you should listen to your dad on this one."

"I can be of use."

"I know you can, but if your dad lost you again, I don't know what he'll do. I spent a lot of time with your dad in the past couple days and losing you was one of the hardest things he's ever had to endure. Your dad...man, he was like the father I never had and I want to do all I can for him and as far as I'm concerned you're like my little brother."

"Aren't we the same age?"

"Probably, I haven't looked into it, but can you do this for dad? Bro?"

Tommy sighs, "Fine, but if you guys are getting crushed, I'm helping."

"Sounds reasonable."

 

The crew make it to the outside, The ship is in the deck, but nobody is around.

"We beat them here!"

"We've been waiting!" says a voice.

Corvo and a small group of soldiers come out from behind some boxes.

"Figured it would be better if we took care of you before we left."

"Corvo!" shouts Zack. "No more free passes, this is the end of the line for you!"

Corvo directs his soldiers to go after the crew and Zack. The crew go toe to toe with the super soldiers.

"Way this is a rush!" Says Cassie as she knocks a few of them back with her fists.

"I can't seem to do anything!" Says Alistair as he tries the same thing.

"Alistair, you no longer have the strength of your old body, use your agility." Says Hayabusa as he darts around the enemy slashing them up.

Alistair musters up his inner speed and grapples one the soldiers and snaps its neck with his legs.

"Where's Zack?" asks Cassie. 

The crew make incredibly short work of the soldiers. Corvo is the next target.

"I guess I should have picked better...no matter I can just make more."

"It's over, Corvo!" says Cassie.

The crew rush in to attack him all at once. All the attacks land, by he is unfazed. The crew is shocked and then thrown by the wayside.

"I decided to make myself powerful as well. Only the top ingredients for me."

Tommy watches from afar, after seeing the crew fall so quickly, Tommy decides it's time for him to move in.

"Tommy! You stay put!"

"But your friends! They need help!"

"I'll take care of it, just had to take care of the ship."

Zack appears behind a ship sinks.

"I decided to take care of the ship in all the commotion. You guys alright?"

The crew gives a thumbs up and decide to sit this one out.

"You can't do anything to me, Zack. I'm indestructible, I can take over the world on my own!"

Zack rushes in to Corvo, Corvo stands there unconcerned about what happens next. Zack lands a blow and Corvo is flat on his ass.

"What!" yells Corvo.

"It doesn't matter what you do Corvo....you'll always be a bitch...."

"You can't destroy me! I'm indestructible! I can't be killed!"

Zack grabs Corvo and grapples his head.

"I'll help you test that out."

Zack snaps Corvo's neck, killing him instantly. 

Zack helps the crew to their feet.

"Man...I thought that was going to be a huge battle." Says Cassie.

"Life isn't that exciting all the time, Let's go."

 

Everyone goes back to camp, Tommy included. All of them about to share a toast.

"Ladies, Gentleman.... congratulations on a job well done. It's been a rough couple of days, but we're all still alive."

Cassie whispers to Alistair and Hayabusa, "Hey shouldn't we have gone on to the next mission by now?"

"I'm not sure anymore, but let's just enjoy this." Says Alistair. Tommy walks up.

"Hey Miss...uh, I don't think I got your name?"

"It's Alistair...I know it's commonly a man's name, but whatever I guess."

"Well then Miss Alistair, I would like to get to know you a bit more."

Alistair smiles. "You got it!"

Cassie goes over to Zack.

"My son seems very taken with your friend. You guys plan on staying longer."

"I would love to stay, but I'm afraid we'll have to leave soon."

"Why is that?"

"It's just what we do, we move around."

"Well...when do you leave?"

"Soon, I can't really say, it's odd."

"Well, tonight we celebrate then!"

The crew and everyone party the night away, Cassie and Zack have a drinking contest, Hayabusa gets high and Tommy gets to second base with Alistair.

 

From a distance a figure watches,

"Enjoy this night, soon the real fight will begin."

End of Chapter Six Part 2.


End file.
